1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dental appliances generally, and more particularly, to a translucent periodontal probe tip capable of illumination, having color-coded regions for generally determining the level of progression of periodontal disease, and measured graduations placed among the color-coded regions for more carefully determining the level of progression of periodontal disease. A method for using the periodontal probe tip described herein is also presented.
2. Description of the Background Art
Periodontal disease is a common affliction of the mouth characterized by swelling of the gums resulting from the buildup of plaque upon the teeth. In time, periodontal disease can lead to the destruction of the supporting bone of the teeth, which eventually can result in tooth loss.
Early detection of periodontal disease is crucial to preventing tooth loss and the periodontal probe has become the primary weapon used by dentists in the war against periodontal disease. The standard method for diagnosing periodontal disease involves measuring the depth of the periodontal, or gingival, pockets present between the teeth and gums, using a periodontal probe. The standard periodontal probes used to date have either graduations or other marks on the probe tip to indicate the depth which the probe tip penetrates between the tooth and gum. A non-diseased condition is indicated by a probe tip depth of about 1 to 3 millimeters. An insertion of the periodontal probe tip beyond 1 to 3 millimeters indicates that bone loss has occurred, and that preventative steps must be taken to prevent further deterioration of the subject patient's bone and gums.
Other periodontal probe designs have recently incorporated color-coded regions on the probe tip as a time saving measure which allows a dentist to more quickly differentiate healthy teeth from unhealthy teeth. Periodontal probes incorporating color-coding generally have a first green colored region indicating the first "healthy" 1-3 millimeter depth, and a second red colored region indicating an "unhealthy" depth beyond 1-3 millimeters. Additionally, such color-coded probes may also incorporate a band or mark at the border between different colored regions indicating, for example the 3 millimeter point. In using such a periodontal probe, the dentist can insert the probe tip between the teeth and gums and quickly obtain a general indication of a patient's dental health by determining if a particular tooth reads "green" or "red". The dentist can then record which teeth are diseased and which are healthy.
A significant shortcoming of the previously discussed periodontal probes employing graduations and/or color-coding, involves the difficulty encountered by the dentist in reading the color-coding and graduations once the probe is in position between the teeth and gums. Overhead dental lights provide insufficient illumination for the accurate and quick reading of the colors and graduations present on the probe tip of a periodontal probe. A more viable solution has been to employ an illuminated probe tip and hence, periodontal probes incorporating a translucent probe tip, having graduations thereon, as well as an illumination means, have been devised for purposes of measuring gingival pockets.
Additionally, periodontal probes using a light beam for measuring gingival pocket depths have been devised. These probes generally use reflected light beams to determine the depth of a pocket wherein the reflected light from the probe end is detected by a computer, which provides an accurate pocket depth measurement. However, such a sophisticated probe employing a computer is expensive and complex.
The periodontal probes previously discussed have not endeavored to provide an illuminated probe incorporating a quick-measure, color-coded feature with a more accurate, graduation-measure, feature. Such a combination of features is highly desirable in that the dentist using the appliance could quickly check a patient's teeth by inserting the illuminated probe tip between a patient's teeth and gums and easily read the color-coding as a first step. If periodontal disease is indicated, the dentist can then advance to a second, more accurate diagnostic step by reading the depth of penetration of the probe as indicated by a plurality of marks or graduations on the probe tip. The desirability of a probe incorporating these features would be further enhanced by incorporating a detachable coupler which would allow the probe tip to be detached and readily disposed of. The detachability feature is highly desirable for purposes of reducing the chance of transmitting communicable diseases, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or hepatitis, as a result of re-using a soiled probe tip. A probe incorporating these features would also be significantly less expensive and complex than periodontal probes incorporating computer measurement means.
The present invention represents a substantial advancement in the design of periodontal probes, which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art to result in a probe which inexpensively increases dental efficiency in diagnosing periodontal disease. The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging the applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these previous devices teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the applicant's claimed invention.